Vampire's can love too!
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Kagome and Sango are Vampires, Inu is too. Miroku is a...well you'll just have to read... Pairings are KagxInu SanxMir OCxOC. (Complete)
1. Vampyres Can Love Too! Poem

A creature from the heavens,  
the earth shall behold  
until tricked into the shadows,  
welcomed into their fold.  
Hatred will consume her till love unfurls  
Death and blood a way of life  
You should fear her loving bite  
The seduction of her embrace  
Do not turn to her, there you'll find no grace  
She is the wind that whispers your name  
She sends chills up your spine  
She is the who, when you ask who is there  
She will be till the end of time  
She is misery's favorite company  
Always with you when your alone  
Her smile will lure you, her words shall fool you  
Do not look back, you are never alone  
Her name may not ring a bell  
She goes by many names its true  
She may even have met you  
Her eyes hold darkness, her soul a mystery  
Her smile empty yet alluring  
Hair long and dark like a shadow  
She is a vampyre in modern time  
Do you covet a vampyre kiss  
Does this all sound like bliss  
You may not realize but she is near you  
Her hunger calls out to you  
The blood running in your veins calls to her  
All she has to do is reach out and twist  
You would be dead in moments  
Or would she give you her kiss  
This creature once of the heavens  
now of darkness and death  
wants only one thing to ease her lonely soul  
a friend, a confidant, a love  
but it is forbidden, she is damned  
forced to walk amongst the mortals  
they are all unsuspecting of her  
she cares for many, she holds few close  
Now a mortal makes her smile,  
when others have made her grimace  
Makes her laugh like the angel she once was  
But to love a mortal is banned,  
she doesn't follow rules.  
The mortal has lost their heart,  
Uncertainty is on their mind  
What of the vampyre, is what said true  
Can vampyre's really love too? 


	2. Day Walkers

Authors note: This time I am ooberly serious, if you are against yaoi stories then don't read this one. This story I think is probably a dark fic but I am not sure. Also when I first thought up this story I knew everything about Fallen (pronounced Fay-lien) my third Vampire. I knew that Fallen was quite tall, had shoulder length fading dark brownish black hair, had Black Obsidian eyes and was quite a dark person. I knew too that Fallen falls in love with a mortal. But no matter what all that I knew about Fallen didn't clue me in on what gender Fallen is. All of you who know my writing and me should also know that I usually don't write stories like this. But unfortunately as this is new territory for me…*glares at an evil thought* in writing I mean…well anyways if you are against yaoi don't read this. Yes this is a (n) Inu/Kag and San/Mir pairing story it just also happens to have oc/oc pairing too. Please read and review…I want to know what you seriously think about this story…Onegai review…arigato… oh and this \ / is Fallen speaking in his mind, [ ]is Kagome and Sango's is ' ' , Sakki's is ~ ~ and Inuyasha's is ^ ^ okay one more thing when they are thinking it looks like this {} got it? *goes off to make a phone call to best friend* 

Disclaimer: 

Sakki-*looks up at the disclaimer waiting for Loki, her muse to write it in.* Loki where are you? *Looks at clock and sets head on table to wait for Loki.* 

It was the time of sunset, the period of the day when the day walkers and night walkers switch places. When creatures of all kinds come out all over the earth, even though some can and could come out to mix with the day walkers, some do just that. Tonight was to be a new moon, a vampire's favorite time of the month. In all of Texas there was only one group of Vampires, Ketsuekionna that usually only came out at night. The leader of the group was named Fallen (Fay-lien), Fallen was quite tall and cute with its hair just past the shoulders of a fading dark brownish black color. Fallen also had entrancing eyes of a deep obsidian black that was more like looking into an obsidian abyss. The next member of the trio was Sashay or Sango, she was about the same height of Fallen with long dark black brown hair, and Luke warm brown eyes. The last member of the group is Kay or Kagome as she goes by the name she was given when she lost her mortal soul. Kagome was a bit shorter than Sango and only had waist length black blue hair that brought out her stormy grey eyes, which seemed to have faded to a smoke grey/blue. Fallen's physical age was 17 even though he was much older, by far centuries older Fallen was named after the city he was born in, which was the very city he met Kagome in. Sango's physical age was 16 but much like Fallen she was much older, though she wasn't as old as Fallen. Kagome dropped her mortal name when she met Fallen, which was a week after she was changed, her physical age is 15 and she is the youngest in the group.

"Fallen what are we going to do tonight?" Kagome asked quietly, looking up from the book she was holding, "Same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world." Sango laughed silently and opened the door, "Very funny Fallen, if we aren't going to do anything then I am going to split and go down to that new club," she stepped out the door, "Oh Tsuki Hishu sounds like fun can I come?" Kagome piped up quickly following Sango. Fallen rolled his eyes and went to the balcony, as the chatter and noise in the house left with the girls silence rolled in thick and heavy like fog. Fallen turned and decided he too would go out tonight. Besides he was hungry having not eaten for awhile, perhaps he would find someone willing to give up their blood for his cause… 

"Onegai Miroku, can I come too?" Miroku looked down at his sister, and frowned, "nee-chan I have to make sure you don't get hurt. I couldn't bear to loose you like our parents and we only just reunited two weeks ago." "Demo I am old enough to know what to do and what not to do." A girl about 5'3" ish with black hair (with red highlights) that just brushed her shoulders pleaded with her blue green eyes, "I promise to be good, at last I'm not a letch." Miroku glared at her and gave in, "fine but this isn't a usual club it just opened so lets try not to get kicked out Kay?" "Alright bro" she concluded hugging him briefly and then walked towards the stoplight to press the button. "Sakki are you really dieing to go to this club aren't you?" Sakki nodded eagerly, as the hand changed to the little person and she ran ahead. Miroku caught up and grabbed her shoulder stopping her, Sakki rolled her eyes knowing he was checking the length of her medieval black dress, "Onii-chan its ankle length" she cried out. "I know, just like that Goth cross, and dagger you wear is not a weapon" Miroku countered, as he led the way to the door…

Fallen sat in the darkest corner he could find waiting for his prey to show up, just slightly dozing he awoke completely as a man and a girl walked into the club. Fallen looked over and shook his head, _{no I am not going to kill that one.}_ "So find anyone yet Fallen?" Kagome announced as she walked by the table, \No, I have yet to find one./ [What about the girl that just walked in?] \I am leaving, I will see you at home/ Fallen stood and in a second he was no longer there but standing on a bridge… 

Miroku lost sight of his sister after she went to the ladies room but had a feeling she would be all right so he went and got some sake. Sakki on the other hand returned from the bathroom in time to be confronted by two burly men, "hey gorgeous wanna come with us?" Sakki shook her head no and tried to go back in to the bath room when she was grabbed. The guys shoved her out a side door and took her to a jeep in the parking lot. Soon they were on there way to a cliff which in turn caused them to drive past Fallen. _{What are they going to do to me? I have got to get away from them.} _

Fallen looked at the jeep as it drove past him and smirked, for there was the prey he was awaiting for, only he missed seeing the girl. _{I guess I will get twice the meal tonight.} _ Seconds later Fallen sat on the jeep's hood as it came to a stop on the cliff. One of the guys pulled Sakki out of the car and whipped out his switchblade setting it to her neck. "I'll kill her man, don't come near me, I'll kill her." Fallen just shrugged and grabbed the guy closest to him, bringing his neck to his lips he fed quickly and then snapped the guys neck leaving him were he was. Fallen grinned a bloody grin and went quickly for the guy that held Sakki, as he grabbed the man freeing Sakki he accidentally pushed her over the edge of the cliff. "Kuso!" Fallen cursed he only meant to free the girl and leave her alone, he had two choices one let her die and feed on the man or two save her and kill him any ways. He took the latter choice and snapped his head before jumping off the cliff faster than time and grabbed Sakki. At the bottom of the cliff, and on firm ground Fallen looked down at the girl in his arms. 

She was shaking from fear, but not of him. When Sakki looked up into his eyes she gasped at what she saw. "Who are you?" she asked softly reaching up to brush a strand of hair from his eyes. "Some one you need not know about. What is your name?" Fallen asked as he set her down, "My name is Sakki, what is yours?" "Fallen" Fallen mumbled, _{what is this feeling, could it be her causing it?} _ Sakki looked up at Fallen and smiled shyly, "Thank you for saving my life Fallen, I hope we meet again but I need to run back to the club my brother must be worried about me." 

Miroku looks over to the girl next to him and gropes her chest while saying a very drunken hello. The girl hit him over the head which caused him to drink while trying to figure out what he did wrong. Soon he got up and tried to dance on the dance floor but only managed to kiss the floor as he was to drunk to stand. 

Fallen looked at the girl and nodded, "I will walk back with you for I have two sisters at the club waiting for me." Sakki tilted her head to the side_{ {she is really cute, I am glad she rescued me. I am surprised but I really like her.} _ Fallen and Sakki walked in silence most of the way there each thinking about the other. 'I see you have found a good meal', \Ah sister, no I saved her life and killed her kidnappers./, [Shouldn't she be dead by now. I thought you couldn't let your self be known. ], \well mortals shouldn't know who we are./, 'She knows what most others do not perceive.' 

Fallen's step faulted for a moment causing Sakki to reach out and touch her arm. "I'm alright" \She knows that I am female? But all mortals somehow believe I am male. / 'Well you going to kill her or shall I?' Fallen hissed softly under her breath, \No one is going to kill her/ she replied as her and Sakki reached the club. "Thank you once again." Sakki began in her soft shy voice; as she turned to go into the club she paused and reached up to take off one of her necklaces, turning she quickly put it around Fallen's neck. The small dagger with two winged vipers curled around it protecting the rubies on the dagger gleamed in the light. "What is this for?" Fallen asked confused, but something in the girls eyes told her it was for her life. "For saving me, I want you to have it besides I can get another one." Fallen reached up and touched it briefly, before unsnapping a different chain, it was a small black obsidian stone that had a blood red ruby inset in the center. 'What are you doing that is your soul' \I know but it also means that no one can kill her not even me. / [You are protecting her from yourself?] \Yes, don't ask why./ "Thank you, but what is this for?" Fallen gently put it around her neck and smiled, "It is for protection, never take it off. Promise me this, I must go now but I am sure we will meet again." "Sakki there you are," Miroku called stumbling down the stairs causing Sakki to turn away from Fallen, who took this chance to leave. "Demo…" she replied turning back to find Fallen gone. "Who were you talking too?" Sakki just shook her head, _{just about the coolest person I know. Not to mention kawaii.} _

Fallen laid in her room staring at the ceiling as her current favorite band played Sugar in the background. Kagome knocked on the door before opening it up, "Hey you really gave her your soul?" "Hai, weird thing is I can feel her thoughts," Fallen replied as she grabbed the remote to her stereo, put Liberate on then cranked it so it was on the highest volume it could be on. [Doing that isn't going to make them go away you know.] Fallen just glared at Kagome and then looked back at the ceiling, 'What are you two talking about and why is the music so loud?' Of course as soon as Sango finished speaking the house became silent. [Fallen is having girl problems.] Kagome replied with a smile shutting the door to Fallen's empty room. Up on the roof Fallen laid back looking at the stars cursing under her breath. _{I should not let this get to me; after all I gave her that necklace to protect her from me. I just never have to meet her again and I will be fine.} _ \I think I will cut my hair and spike it/ Fallen thought aloud to no one in particular, ~ don't cut it, I like it the way it is. ~ A voice answered rather sleepily. Fallen sat up and looked around, "Sakki," Fallen called out quietly in an awed voice but only silence came back to her. _{ {I am not going crazy, I need to get out more often.} _ Fallen jumped off the roof and walked to her room pausing only to draw her black curtains shut to keep out the sun, she slept.

~At +he 5aM3 t1M3 PH4ll3n W@5 0N +he R00f~

Sakki rubbed her eyes and looked around her room after glancing at her clock that annoyingly flashed 2:00am. Her eyes scanned the dark recess of her room, "Kuso" she muttered sleepily, _{ and I thought I heard a voice}_ , "_Don't _ cut it I like it the way it is." She replied as she fell back down on to her pillow thinking she might as well reply to the voice and decide if she was sane later. "Hmm" Sakki said coming awake again a few seconds later; she glanced once more around her room thinking that maybe it was the silence that whispered her name. 

Fallen opened her eyes to a small stream of sunlight, hissing involuntarily as well as out of habit she awoke and sat up, _{I am so not in my room where the hell am I?} _ She let her eyes take in the room she was in, coming to a conclusion that it was slightly larger than hers, and wasn't black. Finally she let her eyes rest on the person asleep in a king sized bed. _{Why the hell am I in her room?} _ Fallen asked her self as she glared at the sleeping girl, _{now she is going to die.} _ Fallen walked swiftly over to the bed and reached for Sakki when she stopped at the sight of a chain. _{Kuso I forgot she has my necklace; she is protected even from me. I have got to get the damn thing off her.} _ A loud noise erupted through the silence of the room which caused Fallen to jump slightly, Sakki moved swiftly to shut off the noise and mutter something about five more minutes. Fallen knew that was her clue to leave but found she somehow didn't want to leave. _ {Come on move you don't want a mortal to catch you.} _ Sakki sat up and rubbed her eyes; she turned her head to her window and tried to remember when she opened it.

Loki-*Walks into the room looking for Sakki* Sakki-san…

Sakki-*is asleep on her desk*

Loki-*sees her and decides since he didn't do anything at the beginning of this story he should be a good muse and let her sleep since it was three in the morning* Onegai review Sakki-san's story. We are also looking for a Beta Writer, if your interested e-mail Sakki-san at mercyonterra@yahoo.com with the subject Beta Writer, arigato. *Goes over to Sakki and puts blanket over her before going to lay on the roof, comes back into the room* I forgot to do the disclaimer sorry, Sakki-san doesn't own Inuyasha, but she does own anyone that isn't Inuyasha. *goes back to the roof* 

~ Till Later love Sakki,and Loki ~


	3. Black Roses

_ She wounds you as a rose will wound you – Not with her thorn.   
A rose will always wound you with her beauty _

Authors note: \ / is Fallen speaking in her mind, [ ] is Kagome and Sango's is ' ', Sakki's is ~ ~ and Inuyasha's is ^ ^ okay one more thing when they are thinking it looks like this {} got it? Good. Oh and One more thing…Thank you Koinu and Shadow…My beta writer and her imaginary friend for helping with this fic… …^.^… =^.^= okay on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Sakki-sama said I still have to do these, I think she is kinda mad I didn't do the first one at the beginning of the story. So, here goes Sakki can't own Inuyasha because…the Cops don't want to waste their time trying to arrest her pathetic butt. *Loki hides* 

Sakki-*looks up at the disclaimer writing.* Loki what are you thinking? 

Loki-Can't blame me it wasn't my idea…*looks for something to blame it on* It was the shadow's idea.

Sakki-The Shadow…Riiiiiiiight okay, are you feeling alright? I think you should take a break. You're scaring me…

Loki-Okay, call if you need me *runs out of the room laughing, once out of sight and reach, he yells back* It's not like I'm gonna answer you!

Sakki-*shakes head* Okay on with the story now…

Miroku knocked on his sisters door breaking her out of her thoughts, "We're going to be late would you hurry up? Sakki" Miroku sighed, "I'm leaving now." Miroku stomped over to the stairs and pretended to go down them before counting to three. As soon as he reached three he came face to face with Sakki, "you liar" she scolded with a laugh. Miroku just smiled and slid down the railing and grabbed for the keys by the door.

Sango walked into Kagome's room and kicked at her bed, "get up or did you forget that we were going to go to school," Kagome glared at Sango, [Why the hell do we need to go to school?] "Because it is something to do during the day, sleeping through it gets old after awhile." Kagome nodded and sat up, "Where is Fallen, is Fallen going to join us in school." "I think she is, a certain Mortal attends our school." Sango rolled her eyes and left the room.

An hour later the Ketsuekionna walked into the halls of Bizarre Abyss High as the girls called it, though rightfully named Bizared Abbeys High. As the trio walked down the halls they searched for some pathetic mortals to be chosen as worthy friends, even if it meant they only spoke in school. Sango slowed down as she saw Miroku with his sister, 'isn't that, that mortal who knows who you are?' Fallen just nodded and glared at the girl as she walked by, hiding a small smile deep in her eyes. Sakki waved off her brother and hurried after Fallen. Sango stopped and spoke to Miroku, "Hi, could you please move I need to see if that is my locker," she said briefly wondering if her word choices were all right. Miroku nodded and moved to the side completely awed by Sango's beauty and soft voice. Little did he know that was one of the most dangerous voices to hear. 

Kagome muttered a quick see-ya to Fallen and headed up the stairs to her left. The same time she was heading up the stairs someone was heading down, "Move Wench" Kagome looked to the voice that spoke and frowned, _{who is this boy to tell me what to do,}_ The "boy" glared at her and seemed to say _^I know who and what you are don't mess with me. ^_ Kagome stood speechless for a few seconds before bolting up the stairs to get away from him. She had a feeling that he left and imprint in her mind about him on purpose. She knew he was called Inuyasha, and that he was a powerful tri-breed. Yes he is for sure threats to her, being of human, demon and vampire ketsueki, he was a threat to them all save for Fallen. 

Fallen turned as she felt an aura of some type near her, she turned slightly as a boy walked past her running a hand through his short black silver/blue hair, as he glanced at her with his golden violet eyes. She also noticed a small tattoo on his neck; a viper curled around one word, Kyuuketsuki. ^ I know who you three are, don't mess with me and I won't mess with you quarter-breed^ Fallen's eyes narrowed to slits and she hissed lightly at him as he flipped her off and turned the corner. _{No one knows I am a quarter breed save for the two I hang with. He thinks he's better than me because he is only a tri breed. Hah }_ she laughed _{I happen to have the strengths of all the breeds in my blood. Kyuuketsuki, Ningen, Youkai, and Triste…}_

"Fallen" Sakki's voice rang out as she finally caught up with Fallen, "I didn't know you went here," Fallen just growled and walked on, "'jus started." Sakki nodded and fell into step beside Fallen, "why do you hate me?" ~Its because I'm mortal aren't I? ~ Fallen looked at her briefly, \are your thoughts open for all to read or were that a mistake that I heard./ Sakki gave no indication that she had heard Fallen at all, "I don't hate you…" Fallen began, ~Liar~ Fallen spun around and grabbed Sakki by her shoulders, lowering her voice she whispered just loud enough for Sakki to hear, "If you leave your thoughts open for all to hear you will have a quick and painless death awaiting you." she hissed out before letting go and stalking off. Sakki stood still scared that Fallen was going to actually hurt her,_{ my thoughts, she can hear my thoughts?}_ She was confused more than ever now that Fallen confronted her like that, ~If you can hear my thoughts BITE ME!~ \Don't tempt me girl/ Sakki closed her eyes in disbelief, _{I can't believe she heard that.}_

A week later a grumpy Fallen walked into the school's halls giving killer looks to all who was near her, even if they breathed too loudly. _{Why the hell do I fall asleep in my room and wake up in hers…}_ Fallen stopped walking as she came across Sakki and a blonde haired guy talking, she growled and hissed softly before she realized what she was doing she marched over to them and then stopped a few feet away, _{what am I doing, what is this feeling in my heart and my stomach?}_But Fallen knew what it was it was jealousy, yet Fallen herself was being controlled by the green eyed monster known as jealousy. While jealousy himself if not welcome amongst many his sister desire was. Kagome ran over to Fallen with news that she had a date so to speak later on and wouldn't be home probably, Fallen listened to her sister half heartedly as she watched Sakki. When the guy leaned in to kiss Sakki's cheek, Fallen's heart sunk, "Sakki" she called out before the guys lips touched her cheek, which when Sakki turned her head caused him to kiss locker metal. Sakki's eyes lit up and she hurried away from the guy by her locker, "Fallen I am so glad you rescued me from that creep, and how can I ever repay you." _{Well for starters keep away from him}_, Fallen thought as the guy glared at her with his shiny blue/green vampiric eyes, _{he could kill you.}_ ~He could?~ \Have you picked up my thoughts?/ ~How… I am protected by you~ Sakki nodded slightly, for the past week she had learned that she could do something's that was unexplainable in a sense…

Two Months Later…

Kagome hurried off to go meet Inuyasha who had decided that being such a jerk to her was not going to get her to like him any faster. But Kagome had already liked him, and tonight they were actually going to try double dating with Sango and Miroku, who had learned he shouldn't grope Sango if he wanted to keep his brains in tact…er what little he had anyways. "Inuyasha what time will me and Sango meet you and Miroku?" Inuyasha turned at the voice and smiled _{Ahh here is the very wench I was speaking of. I got her strung along quite easily.}_ "Around 7… If you will excuse me I need to go see Ukaran, Arugak, and Annak about something." Kagome nodded and headed off to class, hoping to see Sango there.

Sango stood quietly in the girls bathroom hoping not to be found out as two of the schools most preppy cheerleaders were talking, "-like- she actually thinks he -like- likes her, know what I -like- mean?" "-Like- yeah, every word Annak. We should -like- go and -like- meet up with -like- Ukaran and -like- Aguok and -like- Yasha""Like your right Arugak lets like go." (Cheerleaders....*rolls eyes*) After the girls left Sango emerged from the stall she was in trying to figure out what they had been talking about, more importantly who this Yasha person was. She stood in front of the mirror and grinned at her "reflection" "Arigato Anaak you have been most helpful." She replied looking at the slim girl in the reflection, she reached over and picked up the palm pilot with Anaak's name engraved on it. 

Later that night Sakki looked at the mirror in her room, wishing it would tell her what she wanted to know. : Knock, Knock: "Come in." Sakki called closing her eyes to keep in the tears she felt arising in her. Fallen opened the door and looked over to the vanity table and the girl in a long black dress ahead of her, she looked like she had just retuned from a funeral. "So who died?" Fallen asked light heartedly hoping to get a laugh from Sakki, "I waited down stairs but your brother just said to come on up." Sakki nodded and opened her eyes. Fallen looked at her, "So what do you wanna do tonight while everyone is out?" Sakki thought about it, and then looked at her mirror which had a small picture of a smiling woman holding a baby. "I want to find out the truth, about my mother." Fallen nodded, not wanting to figure out how they were going to do that. "Okay let's get started." Sakki went to her little dresser and picked up an herb dish, a red candle and some thyme. "Magik, will help us do what we need." Fallen's eyes widened, "Whoa hold on here, I don't trust myself with that…I think I will be on the roof, besides you should do this yourself. She is your mom after all." Sakki nodded, and went to turn off her lights as Fallen climbed out her window and onto the roof, to do who knows what.

Sakki sat cross legged on the hard wood floor with her candle and herb dish, the thyme rested in her hands. Sakki poured the thyme into the herb dish and spoke 

"Purification I do conjure So that thoughts be spoke, No be ponder."

Next she picked up her candle and lit the wick saying

"Passion so red Set to the fire Let the truth be said As is desire."

She waited till the candle wax melted a bit and then poured it into the herb speaking once more

"Mists of thyme Fire of red Send the truth To my head" 

After speaking those words she stood up and walked downstairs to let the herbs into the wind.

Unknown to the vampire on the roof and the girl in the room, another vampire sat outside and waited, after Sakki went to her front door and back inside up to her room to lay down, he went in through her open window. And silently went to her bed, taking out his knife he made a thin line across her neck, before biting her and slowly draining her blood. Fallen awoke with a start at the feel of another's aura, and she quickly went down into Sakki's room fearing she was in trouble. When she got there she saw the vampire over her dead body, the vampire looked up from his meal, resting his black eyes on Fallen briefly before using his mind to take him and Sakki someplace else. Once he reached the new place which was a state over, he ditched Sakki and left her to die. Sakki reached up and grabbed the necklace Fallen gave her, accidentally breaking the small orb that held some of Fallen's vampire blood. The blood flowed into her wounds changing Sakki as she died. A few hours Sakki awoke and true to her name she was hungry…hungry for blood.

~meanwhile~

Fallen stood staring at Sakki's empty room, the only thing left of Sakki was some of her blood that had dripped onto the floor when Sakki struggled. {Why couldn't I sense him sooner? Why did I have to relax, of course I couldn't just let my aura show, I didn't want to scare Sakki. Not that I should have anything to fear, I wanted her dead. Didn't I?} A small bloody tear ran down her cheek as she looked at the broken mirror, Fallen never even noticed her hand was bloody and healing. She had just realized what her heart was trying to tell her for two months. {I loved her…and now she's gone.} She thought as another tear slipped down her cheek, she had tried reaching with her mind to see if Sakki was still out there somewhere, but she came up with nothing. She punched the mirror once more, as it finally gave away and came off the vanity. {I've lost her forever} she thought bending down to pick up a picture of her and Sakki, smiling at each other as if they shared a secret no one else knew even existed. "I'm sorry Sakki, I promised to protect you and I failed. I realize now that I love you, but I didn't know how much until I lost you." She sobbed, leaving Sakki's room with the picture in her hand held close to her heart, as if she was afraid she would loose it too. For hours she wept in her room, and when she finally slept, she had this deep feeling she would wake up in her own room, something she had wanted for two months. But didn't want anymore…Just like the saying "You never know what you have, until you don't have it anymore." Fallen refused to leave her room, she mourned every day for two months. 

Sakki walked the street, her shoulder length hair had grown out to the middle of her back and now was a steady faded black. Her blue green eyes long since void of any color except red-gold, which now should her status as a vampire. Her skin faded into a pale dusty rose color, she no longer had a tan. Sakki remembered nothing about her past except her name which was written inside a white gold ring she wore on her right pinky finger. She was bored and tired of Denver, Colorado. So for some reason she decided to go to Texas, only problem was, what she was going to do with her castle. This problem bothered her, as she had many vampires at her beck and call ever since she killed the Lord of the castle and became its Lady. In the end she just left not caring, when she reached Texas she felt more at home and she couldn't figure out why. 

Sango and Kagome finally talked Fallen into leaving her room, and going for a walk down the street to the park. Fallen was hungry, and agreed at least she could feed, and be left alone. Once she reached the park she found a sleeping girl on a park bench, she walked swiftly and silently to the girl. Just as she reached the girl her eyes fluttered open, and Fallen was pushed back mentally and physically. Fallen stood confused, until she noticed a necklace around the girls neck. {My soul, But How?} The girl sat up and stared at Fallen, Fallen politely returned the stare. It was as if the girl introduced her self to Fallen, with a and I can destroy you look crossed the girls eyes. Fallen's eyes widened as she realized who was standing before her, Fallen wrapped her arms around Sakki, "I thought I lost you." Fallen let Sakki go and looked her over, yes it was there faint and fading the girl's mortal aura was still there. Sakki just looked at her then walked past her fading in to the sunrise, her words whispering in the soft breeze that had began to blow, {I have no memory of you, I have no idea who I am, except}"You Lied!" Fallen's eyes filled with unshed tears, here she had just found and lost her love, and best friend in all of five minutes that felt like an eternity to her soul. Fallen lowered her eyes as her tears won over, when she saw it a single black rose sitting on the bench with drops of fresh morning dew, a small note lay beside it with two words…

Sakki- Oh I am evil, *laughs*

Loki- Not as evil as me…

Sakki- Oh yeah well I just did a cliff hanger... 

Loki- Okay that's pretty evil. Well I'm off to see if Bob has any new cars. 

Sakki- I think Bob is a bad influence. 

Loki-*Looks down, and sees his shadow, glares at it*

Sakki-*Looks at Loki* What are you doing? 

Loki-*points at his shadow* It looked like it was trying to kill me! 

Sakki-What is It? 

Loki-My Shadow! 

Sakki-Loki you don't have a shadow, I have the lights off smart one. 

Loki-I could have sworn…

Sakki-Welcome to my world, population you and me! Congrats you are now a crazy person. I'm going to bed. 

Loki-Okay but I'm sleeping on your desk tonight. 

Sakki-*laughs* Scared of your own shadow? 

Loki-*Glares* No that's stupid. *Is thinking* Hell yeah I'm afraid of my shadow, it wants me dead! 

Sakki-Good Night Loki *turns on a light to see her way to her bed*

Loki-No *turns light off*

Sakki-Yes*turns light on*

Loki-No *turns it off*

Sakki-*turns it on and finds Loki clinging to her* Yes. 

Loki-Fine. 

Sakki-Let me go! *walks to her bed with Loki still clinging on to her* Let Go! 

Loki-*looks at the shadow of him and Sakki* Sakki-sama…

Sakki-You are scared! Baby let go of me your shadow isn't going to kill you. But I will use mine too. 

Loki-*taps Sakki's shoulder*Sakki…

Sakki-*Looks at what he is pointing at, and screams…turns light off quickly* Okay no more lights…my shadow just tried to kill me! 

Loki-*snickers* Now whose scared? 

Sakki- I will turn the light back on…

Loki-Shutting up…*few seconds later* Sakki can I sleep on the spare bed next to you? 

Sakki-Fine, but touch my bed you die. 

The eye colors of doom, and weakness! I got this idea from my best friend and her friend's rp…much like I got the soul in the necklace idea…heh heh…I don't want to be known as stealing ideas...so...thanks Fala and Vampy.

Eye Colors (From the weak to the strong)

Green,

Blue,

Blue-Green,

Pink,

Red,

Red-Gold,

Black-Gold,

Black,

And to fix the wondering readers I will list who has what eyes.

Fallen- Black,

Kagome-Black-Gold,

Sango-Black-Gold,

Sakki-Red-Gold,

Inuyasha-Black,

Kagura-Red,

Kanna-Pink,

Kouga-Blue-Green,

Naraku-Black,

~ Till Later love Sakki, Koinu, Shadow, and Loki ~


	4. A Love Lost

_The universe is perfect. you cannot improve it. If you try to change it, you will ruin it. If you try to hold it, you will lose it._

Authors note: \ / is Fallen speaking in her mind, [ ] is Kagome and Sango's is ' ', Sakki's is ~ ~ and Inuyasha's is ^ ^ okay one more thing when they are thinking it looks like this {} got it? Good. Oh and One more thing…Thank you Koinu and Shadow…My beta writer and helper for this fic… …^.^… =^.^= okay on with the fic.

Sakki- Ha ha ha…You are so funny Loki…You twit. -.-## 

Loki-What ever I'm leaving…

Sakki-Goodbye! *waves*

Loki-You…won't miss me?

Sakki-Nope…*A Neko walks in* Chaos…

Chaos: What…I didn't steal that red Camaro…it…*thinks* just drove up by itself…

Loki: Who is Chaos…?

Sakki: My new muse…your fired.

Chaos: What @@ I thought I was just here to cause trouble.

Loki: I'm fired??? 0.0 Nooo!! 

Sakki: Fine you can stay here and still be my muse…now go play with Shadow like a good boy. *smirks* 

Chaos: Who's Shadow?

Loki: Sakki….*Gives her an I still have the power to kill look*

Sakki: His boyfriend. *Rushes her words* Well I'm off to get food for dinner...you boys play nicely.*Runs out of the room laughing.*

Loki: Bit**

Chaos: How do the vampires walk during the day? *Reads over story*

Loki-That's easy, there's something in their blood that lets them walk during the day. Sakki doesn't go for a lot of the myths surrounding vampires…for example all vampires have a reflection even if it's faint. Anything else ask her.

Chaos: Okay…uh…can we cause trouble now?

Loki: Okay let's go get Bob and steal cars.

Chaos: Yeah, Lets take my new car…*Both drive away in the Camaro*

~Past (Chaos: Wow us really going to go two months into the past? Loki: Yep she has to go back and explain what happened to Kagome and Sango. Chaos: Is there pain? Loki: Yep! Sakki: *Growl, hits them both over the head*Chaos & Loki: @@ Pain! Shadow-I can take away your pain Loki. ^.~ Loki: Iie! *Loki runs away from Shadow*) ~

(As was written last time…)

Sango stood quietly in the girls bathroom hoping not to be found out as two of the schools most preppy cheerleaders were talking, "Yeah and like she actually thinks he like likes her, know what I like mean." "Like yeah every word Anaak. We should like go and like meet up with like Ukaran and like Aguok and like Yasha." "Like your right Arugak lets like go." 

After the girls left Sango emerged from the stall she was in trying to figure out what they had been talking about, more importantly who this Yasha person was. She stood in front of the mirror and grinned at her "reflection" "Arigato Anaak you have been most helpful." She replied looking at the slim girl in the reflection, she reached over and picked up the palm pilot with Anaak's name engraved on it.

Sango rushed out of the bathroom calling for Kagome. [Geeze I can hear you calling states away.] 'Sorry, you have got to see what I found.' Sango replied as she found Kagome, while she stood there they seemed to have a nice conversation however they really weren't talking about classes. [So what did you want to show me?] 'This' [It's a palm pilot] 'Yes, but it belongs to Anaak, or most known as Kanna in our world.' [I knew she was no good, so tell me more I'm interested now.] Sango laughed 'I thought you would be. Anyways I over heard them talking…'

*moments later* 'I wonder who this Yasha person is.' [I have no idea, but I think we should find out who ever this girl is that he has strung along. And warn her.] 'Yes, but if it turns out to be his dinner we've had it. They might be stronger than us.' [Your right since Kanna wears contacts during the day.] 'Lets go find Inuyasha he said something about meeting up with them, didn't he?' Kagome nodded. [Shouldn't we tell Fallen?] 'We should since she is our leader so to speak but I think she is busy. We can handle it, right?' Kagome nodded and the two hurried off to go find Inuyasha.

Sango ran faster than Kagome so she reached the group talking first. Inuyasha and the group sat in a circle. "That twit, she really thinks I like her." Inuyasha spoke looking at the group. Annak didn't seem to be paying attention, "What the hell are you doing, Annak?" "I can't find my palm pilot, which has all my information in it." She snapped back, Arugak started laughing, "You probably left it in the bathroom." Ukaran glared at both of the girls, and told them to shut up and go look. "Yes master." They both replied meekly. 

Agouk walked over to the group and apologized for being late, but it didn't help him much he got punished anyways. (Chaos: Pain ^^ Shadow: Sorry, I only heal beautiful Angels!)Inuyasha looked to Ukaran, "What should I do, I have to go out with her this evening?" [Sango there you are] Kagome called as she found Sango, 'Yes here I am. Kagome you might not want to hear this but, Yasha is Inuyasha.' Kagome sat down on the grass where she had stood [He, is I can't believe this.] Kagome sat silently for a few seconds before standing up. [I am going to get payback tonight.] Sango smiled and took Kagome's arm, 'Let's decide what to do.' 

That evening Kagome Sango and Fallen all went over to Miroku's house to pick him up. Fallen headed upstairs to Sakki's room as the group left to go to the movies, and have some ice cream. \Good luck with your plans girls. / "Wow Kagome you look great." Inuyasha said eyeing Kagome's black tank top and pants. Miroku quickly agreed and told Sango she was prettier even though they wore the same outfit. They left about five minutes after seven.

Across town Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and Kouga, Kohaku, Onigumo (Yeah I know same person…I couldn't think of another bad guys name.) sat talking, "So you made a bet with Yasha to get rid of the girl Fallen is attached to?" Naraku nodded "yes she is to die tonight. We have plans for her once she leaves her mortal state. Kohaku, Go and watch the girl, make sure our killer is unseen." "Hai Naraku-Sama" he answered leaving. Onigumo smirked and faded with the boy, as he was to kill the girl. "Now let us go crash this little double date and kill the girls." Naraku said laughing evilly.

Back at the Movie Theater Kagome and Sango were having a discussion of what kind of Ice cream they were going to have after watching X-Men. (Koinu: Yummy, boys in spandex...) By the time the movie ended they were all hyper from the snacks and looking forward to the Ice cream. "Ahh Kagome-chan may I speak with you a moment. Pardon us Miroku, Sango."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who had barely spoken to her the whole time they were together. He pulled her to the side as Naraku and his group showed up surrounding Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and looked her over, "Good-bye" He sneered as he took out his silver dagger and put it up to her throat. Sango and Miroku looked at each other for a moment before nodding, [Here it comes, let's take them down.] 'Good thing we are on a empty street.'

By the time Miroku, Sango and Kagome stopped fighting Inuyasha, Naraku and Kanna had gotten away, the other two lay dead and dismembered on the street. "Let's get out of here." Miroku said looking at Sango, and Kagome a bit frightened. The other two agreed and went to Miroku's house, "You to are Vampires aren't you?" He asked as they left the street, "Yes we are" was his reply.

At Miroku's house Fallen was just leaving Sakki's room crying when her two sisters and Miroku returned. [What's wrong Fallen?] \Sakki was taken and killed by a vampire before I could save her./ Kagome, looked to Sango briefly 'What should we tell Miroku?' [Tell him that she left and she will be back as soon as we find her.] \Hello she is dead./ [Well you gotta tell him something.] "Sakki I'm back." Miroku called up the stairs, "Sakki you even home? Sakki?" Fallen walked to the top of the stairs and called down, "She left…" before she could think of something else to tell him he began to laugh. "I wondered if she was going to leave again. She probably went home to Colorado to see her foster parents. She'll come back sooner or later." Fallen and the girls nodded, \I'm in my room if you need me. Don't expect me to come out. I blame my self for her abduction and death. / 

Naraku sat cursing that he had failed to kill Sango, Miroku and Kagome. He was just about to gaze into Kanna's mirror when Onigumo and Kohaku returned, "Naraku-sama we killed the girl." Onigumo spoke proudly as Naraku glared at him, "And the Vampire is she dead as well?" Onigumo began to sweat in fear, Kohaku just smirked and replied, "No sir she almost killed him. Had you told me to do it I would have killed them both." Naraku glared at his fledglings, "I want to have them dead. I will have them dead. I will have what I want. Now get out of my sight!" Kanna and the rest of the group split and left Naraku's sight to avoid his wrath. "Kanna!" He barked out and awaited Kanna's arrival. When she came back in she meekly sat at his feet holding her mirror tight. "Show me the girl Sakki." Kanna nodded her head and revealed Sakki, sitting up and looking around her as she sat in a bedroom in a castle. Naraku also witnessed Sakki kill the castle's owner, and almost loose her new life in the process. "Perfect just as planned." Naraku smiled at the image in the mirror. 

Loki: That guy is creepy.

Chaos: Aww, there wasn't enough killing. I'm out of here for now.

Loki: Later, Chaos. *looks around for Sakki, and sees her chatting with Koinu.* Great that means that…

Shadow: Hi, Loki! *has "I'm as cute as a button" look*

Loki: No, Not You!

Sakki: *voice is heard distant* He still won't admit what he is.

Koinu: Nope. *raises her voice* Hey Loki, some advice: RUN!

Loki: Gee, Thanks Blondie! Hey I got a dumb blonde joke. This brunette is walking down railroad tracks chanting "20, 20, 20" when a blonde sees her and follows behind her chanting the same thing. When a train comes along and the brunette jumps off the track. After it passes she gets back on the track chanting "21, 21, 21"* runs out of the room with Shadow right behind him*

Sakki: He needs a manners class. -.-'' Any ways lets go talk about chapter four, I have it almost written... *walks out of the room with Koinu*

Eye Colors (From the weak to the strong)

Green,

Blue,

Blue-Green,

Pink,

Red,

Red-Gold,

Black-Gold,

Black,

And to fix the wondering readers I will list who has what eyes.

Fallen- Black,

Kagome-Black-Gold,

Sango-Black-Gold,

Maki or Yekith-Black, 

Sakki-Red-Gold,

Inuyasha-Black,

Kagura-Red,

Kanna-Pink,

Kouga-Blue-Green,

Naraku-Black,

Kohaku- Green,

Onigumo-Blue,

~ Till Later love Sakki, Koinu, Chaos, Shadow, and Loki ~


	5. Now I realize

_"I always wanted to be someone...now I realize I should have been more specific."_ - Lily Tomlin. 

Authors note: Woo hoo the first Yaoiness arrives with a single kiss. \ / is Fallen speaking in her mind, [ ] is Kagome and Sango's is ' ', Sakki's is ~ ~ and Inuyasha's is ^ ^ okay one more thing when they are thinking it looks like this {} got it? Good. Oh and One more thing… Thank you Koinu and Shadow, even though Shadow cannot comprehend the meaning of work …^. ^… =^.^= okay on with the fic.

~Last Time on chapter 2~

Fallen lowered her eyes as her tears won over, when she saw it a single black rose sitting on the bench with drops of fresh morning dew, a small note lay beside it with two words… "Aishiteru forever"

~Present~

A girl stood, not far from the bench where Fallen stood, just barely leaning against a tree. She wore a black short sleeved zip up top, with black hip huggers. She has twenty black rubber bracelets on each wrist, along with a black bracelet that has a chain hanging off of it. She also wears a black collar around her neck with a chain hanging off it too...along with a silver dagger on a white gold chain. On her right upper arm she has a white gold arm band with a dagger through it. That is fixed so no matter how she flexes her arm it doesn't pierce her skin. 

She has deep black eyes and hair down to her butt. On her left arm she has a scar that looks like an upside down cross. Her skin is a pale cream color, and she has a small scar on her cheek from a dagger, if you look closely. Her eyes hold a sadness that no other can perceive. Her name, true name was Maki, but to all the vampires who knew or met her only knew her by Yekith. One would wonder why she stood watching Fallen, and had left the black rose on the bench with the note. 

She had too, to protect Fallen, even if it meant from her identity and never getting close to her…the one she cherished. Her current mission was to get back the necklace that had been stolen from her, after she changed, and she felt like she was running out of time… 

Fallen stared down at the note confused, hadn't Sakki just left angry at her. And yet here was a rose and a note, which said I love you forever. Fallen looked up and around her, it wasn't long before she spotted Maki watching her. _{Who is this girl that dares watch me?}_Fallen glared at her and began to walk over to her, Maki blinked and fought the urge to leave, the second Fallen got close enough to look at her Maki blinked, and faded from Fallen's view. _{Who are you?}_ Fallen's mind cried out, Maki sat in the tree above Fallen looking down at her, with tear stained cheeks. _{I am who I am, I wish I could hold you and tell you everything, but now is not the time. First I must find and take back that which was stolen from me. Perhaps then if I still have time I will tell you.}_Fallen closed her eyes and smiled a small rare smile.

"May I ask why you are so happy?" "Of course Sango. I was just embraced by the wind." (Chaos: Blah...know what? Loki: What? Chaos: I just read a good story, written by Sakki's best friend. It's called…_Kaze no Houyou: The Embrace of the Wind._Her penname is _Shugotenma._ Loki: Do the comments I'm gonna go read it.) Maki smiled, and wiped a bloody tear off her cheek. Sango laughed softly, "Well some one must care about you to ask the wind goddess to embrace you when they cannot." Fallen looked upwards, and even with her skilled and trained eyes she missed seeing Maki. "I just wish I knew who the embrace was from." Sango turned and faced Fallen, "Well I just wish Miroku would do a deal with the wind goddess." "I hate guys." Kagome said as she joined the group, Fallen felt a little annoyed that they had begun to show up. Maki sighed and used her mind to call her else where, she wasn't needed for Fallen was in good hands.

Sakki walked to her house, and sat on the steps judging that her brother would be getting up for school soon. As she was right on target, "Morning Onii-chan" She called to him as he left the house. Miroku jumped and whispered a spell to see if what he was seeing was real. When she didn't fade away he relaxed, 'Sakki when did you get back?" "this morning, what had I missed?" "Nothing of great importance sister, I am closer with Sango, and Kagome is a great friend. Fallen kept coming by to keep your room just the way you left it." Sakki nodded, "Ahh yes Fallen." _{Mental note, kill her and her group.}_ "You going to school today?" Sakki nodded and followed Miroku to his car. As she got in the car she turned her head and stared at Maki, even though mortal eyes couldn't see her Sakki could. Maki glared at Sakki, and cursed under her breath {That girl even has my own brother fooled.} she thought angrily, fading away in a breeze of black rose petals.

Maki stood at the entrance doors to the school, waiting for Fallen and her group to arrive more importantly Sakki and her brother. She had already seen Naraku and his remaining fledglings, Kanna, Onigumo, and Kohaku. She was sure that he probably had more hiding somewhere, Sakki was one of them. "Excuse me aren't you the girl I saw in the park?" A voice asked awakening Maki out of her thoughts, "Me?" she asked putting her thumb in her mouth to catch the small drop of blood from the rose she held, _{Oh great I plan to watch her from a distance and she comes right up to me.}_ Fallen nodded, _{And she still gives me butterflies in my stomach.}_

"Yes I was at the park this morning." Fallen's nose picked up the scent of blood, "are you bleeding?" "Oh its nothing, I just got cut by the thorn of my rose." She replied shyly holding up her black rose. Fallen's eyes widened as she reached up to touch the one pinned in her hair. "Where did you get it?" Maki mentally slapped herself _{I walked into it this time, I'm the only one with black roses.}_ "They're mine, I grow them." Fallen nodded "Didn't you want to know if I was at the park this morning?" _{This girl, do I have butterflies?}_ "Yes I did, why did you leave when I walked towards you?" Maki's words failed her, "Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore!'" "This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word 'Lenore!' Merely this and nothing more. Edgar Allen Poe The Raven right."

Maki nodded, "My favorite poem. I didn't mean to recite it I wasn't sure how to answer your question. I couldn't stay your friends where there." Fallen laughed, "My name is Fallen Gothika, what's yours?" _{I wish I could tell you my true name but for my safety you will have to know my Known name.}_ "My name is Yekith Dvam." Maki gazed into Fallen's eyes as she held out her hand for Fallen to shake it. \You and I both know that is not your true name, Maki./ "How?" Fallen looked down at Maki, "Come and stay over at my house tonight. Lets talk, and if you see me at lunch feel free to hangout. I have to go meet some one. Talk to you later?" Maki nodded _{She wants me to stay at her house, wow. }_ Maki smiled barely but it faded as Sakki walked past her. Maki jumped off the wall she was sitting on and went after her. Sakki felt her presence and used her mind to bring them to a mountain top.

"What do you want Yekith? To kill me?" "Damn straight, I also want my necklace back." Maki pulled out her dagger and lunged for Sakki's neck. Sakki moved and ducked to kick Maki and caught the silver dagger that was tipped with Maki's blood on her cheek. But Maki failed to jump over Sakki's leg, and hit the ground. Sakki grabbed for her small switch blade and pulled it out the moment Maki looked up at her. Sakki brought her blade down, and grabbed Maki's dagger instead cutting Maki from her shoulder to jus above her right breast. Maki reached up and ripped the necklace from Sakki's neck seconds after she was cut open. "You are wasting my time Yekith" Sakki screamed at her as Maki sliced open her back. Sakki faded away to care for her wounds leaving Maki alone. Maki used her mind to take her to the first place she thought of…Fallen's room.

Fallen entered her room, when she felt something go to it. The sight she met was Maki on the floor, and the scent was blood. Maki was passed out and healing, _{what are you doing here?}_ Fallen thought wondering if she had just fed or not, she turned Maki over and gasped at the closing cut on her. Maki's hand moved slightly and the sound of a chain drew Fallen's eyes to her right hand. In it was Fallen's soul necklace _{my soul, I thought Sakki had my soul.}_"Mmm…" Maki murmured as she opened her eyes, "Fallen!" she gasped. "Why do you have this?" she snapped "It had been stolen from me." "It is my…" "Soul, I know…if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone else?" "And what is it you could possibly tell me, to make me feel better."

"You gave me this necklace after you saved my mortal life. You failed to kill the guy who killed me and blamed your self for two months. Then this morning you find one of my black roses on a park bench with a short note, 'I love you forever' and you start to walk towards me. I panicked and faded, you see me again a few short hours later. Then Sakki who is not me by the way, takes me to a mountain top and tries to kill me. Gives me this gorgeous cut, and I get back the necklace." "So Sakki isn't you?" Fallen asked silently, Maki put her hand on Fallen's cheek lifting her head up, "No, she works with Naraku, she must be stopped. I'm sorry to have frightened you. I really care about you." 

Fallen closed her eyes. "Your shaking" " I know." Maki took Fallen's hand into hers, and did a trick, so that it felt like something was being pulled out of Fallen's hand. "What was that?" "Your emotions. You only felt it because your hiding something." Fallen looked downwards for a second before looking back up and catching Maki's eyes. Fallen leaned forward and kissed Maki, when the kiss ended Maki stupidly said, "You stopped shaking." For hours they sat and talked, not even noticing when the sun rose and the light came through the window.

Sakki: …

Loki: * noticing Sakki's silence* Sakki?

Sakki: Just remembering something, I don't want to talk about it. *gets up and leaves the room*

Loki:*Watches her leave and is a bit curious* I wonder what she was remembering.

Chaos: I know, but I'm not going to tell. Lets go find something to do, she is depressing me. 

Loki: Okay sure…as long as Shadow…

Shadow: *pops in* some one called me? Loki! Been stalking... er I mean _looking_ For you.

Chaos: *snickers* What's wrong Loki, afraid Shadow might kiss you?

Loki: No, I am not afraid. Just…uhh...hoping he doesn't.

Shadow: ^_^ Fear me.

Chaos: I would run…

Loki: Oh you had better run! 

Chaos: Running! *runs out of the room in fear of Loki hurting him*

Loki: *turns back to shadow*

Shadow: Nice wings. Can I touch them??

Loki: O_o Ummmm....

Eye Colors (From the weak to the strong)

Green,

Blue,

Blue-Green,

Pink,

Red,

Red-Gold,

Black-Gold,

Black,

And to fix the wondering readers I will list who has what eyes.

Fallen- Black,

Kagome-Black-Gold,

Sango-Black-Gold,

Maki or Yekith-Black, 

Sakki-Red-Gold,

Inuyasha-Black,

Kanna-Pink,

Naraku-Black,

Kohaku- Green,

Onigumo-Blue,

~ Till Later love Sakki, Koinu, Chaos, Shadow, and Loki ~


	6. Hello

Evanescence Lyrics  
  
Hello  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing,  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
© 2003 Wind-Up Records  
  
Authors note: Same old note of course and this time you get to meet 2 new people. Also for all the slow people that take forever to figure things out this is the chapter when Maki's spell begins to work. Thanks much Koi and Shady, we love ya! ^_^ New thought: Evil-Sakki's thoughts look like Kami's can look like {This.} And Luka's like /This./  
  
Disclaimer: *Sob* I don't own Inu-chan, and I can't find Loki or Chaos? T.T  
  
Maki opened her eyes not realizing she had fallen asleep in Fallen's warm embrace. She  
  
blinked and looked down at her cut that was barely visible because she chose it to be, it burned. Even though she was cut with her own dagger it still hurt, she knew that Sakki should be hurting since she had been poisoned by her blood. Maki looked to at Fallen, and  
  
kissed her gently. Fallen opened her eyes and looked up at Maki, "Hey, I will be back I promise." Maki said gently, and waited for Fallen to take in what she said Fallen nodded as Maki left in a swirl of black rose petals.  
  
Maki stood outside her house glaring at her window, as Sakki looked down at her. {I  
  
will kill you for what you have done to me and my family. As for now I must leave this town  
  
and go back to Colorado.} Maki walked away from the house and headed down the street, as  
  
memories flooded her mind. {Where are these coming from?} She wondered as she stopped  
  
at an old school playground, and looked through the fence at the rain clouds in the sky.  
  
*Laughter fills the air as a little girl sits on a swing being pushed by her mother. The  
  
laughter fades away* Maki looked at the swing as it rocked in the breeze. She turned around  
  
and spotted a little girl wearing a black dress standing before her holding out a black rose  
  
to her with a smile on her face. *"Hello"* Maki blinked and the girl was gone, nothing was there just a slight breeze. {Am I losing my mind? Come to think of it, that girl wasn't even breathing. But then again I don't even need to breath.}. *A Woman stood watching Maki holding a little girls hand, the little girl looked up and smiled letting go of the woman's hand laughing running towards Maki. As she ran she seemed to grow up, until she reached Maki's age, she turned and looked back at the woman "I love you mommy." The woman closed her eyes and spread her wings, "I love you to my little Sakki Maki-Yekith Chigau."* Maki left the street and walked away leaving the state in a swirl of black petals.  
  
Sakki stared out the window cursing, {how the hell did she find me. And damn my back still hurts.} . Sakki left the window and headed down stairs, hoping her brother  
  
wouldn't catch her. But to no avail he was awaiting her at the bottom of the stairs. "Going out Sakki?" "Yes, I'm heading back to Colorado." He nodded and walked out of the room,  
  
"All right when are you going to come back?" Sakki thought for a second as a howl rippled  
  
through the house, "I'm not sure may be next month. Are you all right??" "Yessssssss" Miroku  
  
called with a growl, as the Full night took its affect on him, changing him to his full loupe  
  
guru form. Sakki shook her head and left the house as quick as she could.  
  
~*Elsewhere*~  
  
Kami (Silent K, its said Ah-me) stood looking into a ball of magick she held in her hands  
  
frowning, her black and white feathered wings closed around her a bit so that the tips  
  
touched her wrists. Her long black blonde streaked hair blew across her concerned face.  
  
"What is it you see?" A dark man asked as he stood a bit from her, working on his sword. "I  
  
see her yet I also do not see her." She spoke her voice emotionless unlike her face and  
  
eyes. "But you know that it is she?" Kami nodded, she turned opening her wings and then  
  
folding them, the concerned look was gone and her face now vibrant with fear "Luka she is  
  
heading for danger." Luka nodded his head and Kami watched his dark black curls bob with his  
  
motion, he looked up with his deep brown eyes, "I feared as much from the beginning, Kami we  
  
have no choice we must go to her." Kami shook her head, and looked down at the sphere once  
  
more, "No Luka, you must go to the one she is closest to, for she is the one in the most  
  
danger. I must go to her." Kami let the magick drop from her hands and turned towards the  
  
way Maki was heading, her wings and angel like appearance gone and a gothic punk chick  
  
replaced it. Luka turned and embraced her briefly, "I wish you all the luck that can be  
  
given but you have no need of it." Kami laughed forlornly "Aye 'tis true, a fallen angel  
  
like me has need for neither luck nor good wishes."  
  
~*ANY ways on to Colorado?*~  
  
Maki looked around her trying to pick up the aura she felt so she could read it. A  
  
werewolf stood in the shadows waiting for her. Its claws dripped with fresh blood as well as  
  
its muzzle a howl like laugh escaped its lips as its form changed revealing a dark haired  
  
girl with piercing black eyes. "You are going to die little girl!" Was all she spoke before  
  
lunging forward and in one fluid motion switched forms and grabbed her throat. A soft  
  
gurgling noise escaped Maki as she figured a moment to late it was going after her. As they  
  
slammed into the ground the figure snapped at her viciously and Maki heard a bone snap, she  
  
shuddered and felt it trying to mend. Kicking upward with her good leg she managed to move  
  
the loupe guru off her, but she couldn't get up as her leg was still healing. The loupe guru  
  
turned to her once more and leapt at her with a snarl, Maki closed her eyes waiting for the  
  
impact that never came. When Maki opened her eyes she saw an Angel like girl with wings that  
  
just brushed the ground and were so black and feathery they'd look deadly save for the few  
  
white ones that were there. The loupe guru was gone and the angel sat on the ground one wing  
  
torn and bleeding, the other missing a few feathers. Maki walked over to her and kneeled  
  
down, the angel like girl looked up causing Maki to gasp. The girl smiled at Maki, as Maki  
  
shook her head disbelievingly. {I must be dreaming or something.} "I'm fine there's  
  
nothing wrong it will heal."  
  
(MUWAHAHAHA, I the Ebil Authoress... am going to redo the fight scene from Kami's POV!  
  
Its kind of her reflection on the fight I think.)  
  
I stood on the roof top looking downwards, I knew it was Maki but I thought she could  
  
handle a simple werewolf. I was wrong; the second she hit the ground and passed out was all  
  
I needed to know that she needed my help. I jumped off the building and landed in front of  
  
her taking the hit that was meant for her. "You bitch this is between me and her." The  
  
werewolf screamed in my mind, "I am her you bitch, do you not see!" The werewolf girl  
  
stumbled backwards as she looked into my eyes and beheld my deadly hypnotic gaze. I pulled  
  
my hands apart and threw a ball of white light I guess you could say, although it had no  
  
color mortal or immortal eyes could see. Once it hit the werewolf, the creature howled in  
  
pain and managed to shred one of my wings, mangling its paw in the process. Having done that  
  
it bolted and took off just as Maki came too. I sat a few feet from her waiting for my cuts  
  
and wing to begin healing. Maki walked over to me and sat in front of me, when I looked up I  
  
heard her gasp out of surprise I guess. I would have too, just meeting someone with my face.  
  
"I'm fine there's nothing wrong it will heal." {Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.}  
  
~*In Texas while that happened*~  
  
Luka sat out side of Fallen?s house growling and grumbling to him self. Fallen looked  
  
out her window, and wondered why he was down there. She went down there and stood in front  
  
of him, ?What do you want?? Luka just sorta grumbled at her and didn?t answer, ?Answer me or  
  
die.? He looked up at her, ?I?m here to protect you.? ?Who sent you? I don?t need  
  
protecting.? ?I can?t tell you who sent me.? He snarled at her, ?I am not thrilled I have to  
  
watch you either. Now can I come in or are we going to stand here all day?? Fallen?s eyes  
  
widened, never has she known a vampire to wait for an invite to go where they pleased. ?I?m  
  
not exactly a vampire you know.? ?So you read minds. Come in. Tell me who sent you.? ?Maki.?  
  
Was all he spoke as he pushed past her and sat down in a corner. Fallen slammed the door  
  
behind her, ?She never sent you.? She snapped back narrowing her eyes to slits. {I can?t  
  
tell who sent me. She would be killed} {He is lying for who ever it is he is letting hide.}  
  
~*In Colorado*~  
  
?Hello Maki, my name is Kami I am your twin sister.? Maki?s eyes filled with tears,  
  
?Don?t cry?  
  
{Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping} ?Hello, I?m still here.? Maki blinked and looked  
  
at Kami, who had completely healed. Maki spoke softly, ?All that?s left of yesterday.? Kami  
  
nodded and hugged Maki, tears spilling from both of them.  
  
~**~  
  
Okay here is a map of Maki?s family linage.  
  
Seraphim + Miroku?s father=Maki and Kami, and Karin (Ka-Rin)  
  
Miroku?s father + Elsie (Miroku?s mother?s name is unk) = Miroku Ecchti?  
  
Miroku is one year older than the twins.  
  
Karin is one year younger than the twins.  
  
Seraphim Chigau - She is an angel that fell in love with the Monk, who had lost his wife  
  
when his son Miroku was born. She was given mortality and married him. When Miroku was a  
  
year old, Kami and Maki where born only Maki?s birth name was Sakki Maki- Yekith. One year  
  
later Karin was born and Seraphim lost her mortality when she was in an accident returning  
  
to her angel duties.  
  
Maki Chigau- Was rose with foster parents when her mother died. Found out about her half  
  
brother Miroku and moved in with him.  
  
Kami Chigau- was separated from her sister at birth, just after she was named. Someone  
  
had kidnapped her. When she was found her mother had died and the father was unknown so she  
  
was taken in by an angel named Luke. Since her mother had been an angel she was born with  
  
wings, only her wings were white. When she was 12 Luke left her to be on her own, to protect  
  
mortals. Every time she did something wrong her wings would grow darker. She became a  
  
vampire angel when she turned?? Find sisters age!  
  
Miroku Ecchtchi- Perverted monk?everyone knows his story.  
  
Karin- Don?t you just wish I would tell you about her???  
  
~ Till Later love Sakki, Koinu, Shadow, Loki, and Chaos ~ 


	7. The End!

A/n: Vampyre: Looks around room and gets hit with many fruit Gomen... I have had major writers block for this story.. Inka: Yes, and if she hadn't found me she never would have gotten off her lazy..voice becomes muffled Vampyre: Hush! Anyways.. Now On With the STORY!!!!!!!! waves plastic sword and runs like she is going in to a battle Inka: sweat drops  
  
Disclaimer: Say it with me... The Meaning of the word Disclaimer means I DON'T OWN SHIT.....except my own characters...  
  
Naraku sat in the darkened room looking around and noting each persons presence. He was ready to begin plotting once more on how to destroy, the Vampire Angel and all connections to that damn woman. For according to him she was one among a few that could destroy him permantaly. Then there would be no him to rule the world. After all that's why he was created. Therefore he is meant to be destroyed, Kohaku thought to himself as he waited for Naraku to begin to state his stupid plans. The whole time he was babbling Kohaku made plans with his brother Sota to find this one that could kill him and lead her straight to Naraku.  
  
Many hours later after Naraku's babble Kohaku was finally able to begin to search for The One that could kill Naraku. But unfortunately the world ended.... (Think Day After Tomorrow.) 


End file.
